


Massage

by orphan_account



Series: sub!sam verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel asks to give Sam a massage. It turns into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

Laughter echoes as Castiel closes the bedroom door. Sam grabs the end of Castiel's belt, and he pulls his boyfriend towards their bed. He sits on the bed after his knees back against the wood frame. A hand comes to runs through his hair. Sam sighs in happiness as his laughter dies down.

"I liked that movie very much."

"Yeah, I could tell. You and Dean were dying throughout." Sam smiles up at Castiel.

"And you were dying watching our reenactment."

"Yeah. You two are definitely something." Sam tilts his head further into Castiel's hand.

Castiel starts to massage Sam's scalp instead of simply running his hand through his boyfriend's hair. "Mhm."

Sam closes his eyes. The belt in his hands falls out of his grasp, and his hands slide up Castiel's sides. They travel along, up and down, to finally rest on Castiel's hips. Sam pulls Castiel closer in the space between his legs. Castiel gives him a particularly strong scratch.

"I think you should lie down."

"Cas, I'm really comfortable right now. If I move you better make it worth my while."

Castiel rolls his eyes. "Don't I always? I was thinking a massage, maybe a scene? But mostly I want you pliant under my hands, submissive or just incredibly relaxed."

"I am 100% for being both."

"Is that so, honey? I want you naked and lying down, on your stomach."

"Yes, Castiel."

Castiel cups Sam's face and presses a quick kiss to his forehead. Sam starts taking off his pajamas, and Castiel walks around the bed to reach his nightstand. Bottles and condoms rustle as Castiel looks for their massage oil. When Castiel finds the small bottle he wants, he starts counting to thirty in his head to give Sam time to settle. He unties his robe and lets it falls to the bedroom floor. At thirty, Castiel picks up the massage oil, and he turns around. Sam is exactly as Castiel wants him. 

Sam shivers as Castiel runs one of his hands down his spine. "Such a good boy for me, honey. I want you to think of nothing but my hands."

A soft sigh is Castiel's reward. He unscrews the massage oil and rubs it warm between his palms as he straddles Sam. The oil gets spread over Sam's back. More quiet sighs escape Sam as Castiel's hands wander, and Castiel smiles. He slides his hands down to Sam's lower back. Pressure is slowly added as Castiel circles higher and higher. His hands travel all over: Sam's lumbar region, his middle back, his shoulders, his neck. Castiel lifts up to trail his fingers up his boyfriend's spine again to end at his hairline. Sam lets out his loudest sigh yet, but Castiel isn't anywhere near finished. He loosely fists his hands; he presses on Sam's shoulder. Dragging the fists along Sam's back produces a whine. 

Sam is putty in Castiel's hands, and Castiel bends to kiss Sam's shoulder. A kiss is placed there, and then onto Sam's neck followed by kisses on his back dimples; the massage oil doesn't bother Castiel. Castiel kneads Sam's neck and scoots higher up on Sam. Sam's back gets another rub down with Castiel's fingers and a trail of kisses. Castiel blows softly at Sam's hair.

"Honey." 

Sam nuzzles his head into his pillow.

"Honey, how are you doing?"

"Don't stop."

Castiel presses into Sam's shoulder. "I'm not gonna stop. Do you want more pressure?"

Sam shakes his head. His chest rumbles with the noises escaping him. Castiel laughs and twists his hands; Sam melts into the bed further. Castiel shifts his weight. He keeps working Sam's back for many long minutes, alternating between long sweeps of his hand with soft pressure and harder kneads with his fingers or knuckles. Kisses are sprinkled in at random intervals. Sam's breathing is slow and his body loose. 

Castiel twirls some of Sam's hair before gently tugging. "I want you to turn over. Do you need me to do it?"

A groan and a nod.

"Verbally."

"Yes, Castiel. Please."

Castiel lets the strands of hair in his hand fall. "Whatever you need, honey."

He climbs off of Sam's body, and he rolls Sam over. The sight he's greeted with is pretty flushed cheeks and an erect penis. 

"I'm glad the massage feels that good for you." Castiel runs his hand up Sam's thigh and skirts around Sam's cock. Sam whines. 

"I'll take care of you, honey. Just be patient for me."

Castiel sets himself on Sam, just below his boyfriend's crotch. Seeing Sam try not to groan at the proximity of their dicks makes Castiel smile; Sam's adorable. Castiel pours more massage oil into his hands. First is Sam's clavicle and shoulders, then his chest, his stomach, his happy trail. His crotch gets ignored, and Castiel plans to spend just as much time on Sam's front as on his back. 

"How are you doing?"

Sam looks up at him, face flushed and blissed out. "Good."

"I can keep you like this for a while?" Castiel looks pointedly at Sam's erection.

"Yes, Castiel."

Castiel leans down to sloppily kiss his boyfriend. He brushes a thumb over a nipple just to feel Sam gasp into his mouth. When he pulls away, Sam's breathing heavily. A quick succession of kisses gets pressed along Sam's jaw before Castiel restarts the massage. His hands trail over and over Sam's torso, and Castiel loves watching Sam's stomach dance at his touch. Feeling Sam and seeing Sam's face - Castiel enjoys massaging Sam's front side much more than his back. 

His fingers dance down to loosely wrap around Sam's cock. Castiel is rewarded with a low moan. "What do you think? You want to come now or you want me to massage your legs?"

Sam furrows his brow, and Castiel raises his other hand to smooth it out. After some thought, Sam says, "massage."

The fingers around Sam's cock unwrap themselves to slide down to the crease between crotch and thigh. Castiel rubs small circles there and works his way down one leg, turning around at quarter-thigh. He pulls Sam's leg up to him. A kiss is given to Sam's knee before Castiel starts kneading Sam's calf and caressing his ankle. His hands travel three times up and down this leg before quickly running over the foot attached and then pushing the leg down. Sam's second leg gets dragged up to receive the same treatment, the only difference being even more gentle kisses.

Finished, Castiel readjusts himself to face Sam instead of his feet. Sam's eyes are closed and he's practically one with the bed. His erection is straining harder than it was before Castiel touched Sam's legs. 

Castiel takes Sam in hand. "Think you really needed that leg message, honey. Your body seems a lot happier now."

Castiel squeezes slightly and bends to take one of Sam's nipples into his mouth. Sam tries to buck his hips up, but he can't with Castiel's weight on him. Castiel grazes his teeth along Sam's nipple before lapping at it. He moves one of his hands down to caress Sam's balls while the hand still on Sam's cock begins to move up and down. The air gets heavier with Sam's moans; Sam is never quiet while Castiel gets him off. Castiel pulls on the nipple in his mouth. Sam whimpers, and Castiel moves to Sam's other nipple. He's rougher here, more biting than sucking or lapping. Sam's body is starting to tremble. 

Castiel pulls off to gauge if it's good trembling. Satisfied it is, he dives into Sam's neck to suck bruises into the skin there. The commentary Dean will give off later isn't even an annoyance; seeing Sam, sweet and thoughtful and perfect Sam, marked up as  _his beloved_ is always worth a small amount of gentle teasing. Castiel nips to hear the noise Sam lets out, and he releases Sam's cock from his hand. 

"I want you to come when I give you the signal. Can you do that for me?"

Sam eagerly nods, his mouth open trying frantically to even out his breathing. Castiel places a kiss on the corner of Sam's mouth. He kisses his way down Sam's chest to take Sam's dick into his mouth. A quick suck starts the blowjob off, and Sam very nearly bucks Castiel off. Castiel places a hand on his boyfriend's hip. 

"Behave."

Sam worries his lip and ducks his head. "I'm sorry, Castiel."

"You're forgiven, honey. I know how much you like my mouth on you." Castiel places a kiss on the head of Sam's cock. 

A soft whine echoes through the bedroom as Castiel draws Sam back into his mouth. Sam fists the blankets as Castiel works. He does his best to not move his hips; Castiel can feel the tension under his hand. His thumb rubs circles into Sam's skin: he's being such a good boy. Castiel opens his throat and slowly slides down Sam's cock. He can't take Sam all the way, but the fact that he tries at all Castiel knows drives Sam wild. Castiel pulls off. A kiss is again placed on Sam's cockhead to be followed by Castiel wrapping his lips around it. He plays with rolling his tongue around the head. Quick suction follows soon after. Castiel raises the hand playing with Sam's balls into Sam's line of vision with a finger crooked.  _Come for me._

Sam orgasms silently, body shaking as the waves of pleasure course through him. Castiel stays on Sam's dick until Sam falls lax. He kisses Sam's hip and runs his fingers along Sam hairline. 

"So good for me. Good boy. You did so well for me."

Sam beams at the praise, and Castiel has to kiss him. When he pulls away, Castiel smiles down at his boyfriend. 

"A glass of water?" Do you want to end the scene?

Sam sighs. "Yes, please."

"Give me a minute. I'll be right back with supplies."

"Mhm. Grapes. Bring back grapes."

Castiel laughs. "Got it."


End file.
